Un día en el lago
by Ashrriel
Summary: La gente suele ir al lago Gourd a pasar un agradable y relajado día para olvidar tensiones. Pero claro, si es maya Fey la persona con la que vas a ir, puede acabar pasándote de todo. Y más si eres Phoenix y accedes a ir con ella. M/P One-shot


**_Esta historia llevaba mucho tiempo empezada, pero no me decidía a acabarla. Pero como me encanta Phoenix Wright y no hay muchas historias en español de la que es mi pareja favorita (Maya y Phoenix) pues me decidí a subirla por fin. El sentido del humor de Maya es único y me río muchísimo con ella, y es lo que he intentado reflejar en mi fic._**

**_Es un intento de humor, he intentado hacerla divertida, pero no sé si lo he conseguido. Dicho esto, me queda añadir que Phoenix Wright no me pertenece (por desgarcia...) y que espero que os guste, aunque sea un poco.  
_**

* * *

Ring-Ring-Ring

-¿Di…ga?

-¡Niiiiick!

…..¿?...

-¡Nick! ¡Levántate de una vez!

-... ¿que?- murmuró un muy dormido Phoenix despegando a duras penas la cabeza de la almohada. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esas horas?

-¡Dijiste que hoy íbamos a ir al Lago Gourd! Además, va a haber una función en el parque del Samurai de acero para promocionar su nueva peli, y no nos lo podemos perder por nada del mundo. ¡El mismísimo samurai de acero, Nick!

Oh, vale. Al menos ya sabía quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Escucha Maya…solo son las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Y seguro que firmará algunos autógrafos!- exclamó la voz con tanto entusiasmo que casi logra tirarle de la cama.

-Pero sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que son las ocho de la mañana- protestó Phoenix frotándose un ojo- Y hoy es sábado. No entiendo por qué…

-¡Pero me lo prometiste!- interrumpió la joven, enfadada.

-¿Eso hice?- se extraño Phoenix tratando de recordar el momento el que él pudiera haber aceptado hacer algo así.

-Sí, dijiste que un día me acompañarías a conseguir el autógrafo del Samurai de acero.

-Espera… ¡eso no es prometer nada! ¡Y menos a las ocho de la mañana!

-Bueno, como sea. Te espero dentro de 20 minutos en la parada del autobús, porque no creo que tengas presupuesto para ir en taxi ¿vale?

-U-un momento, yo todavía no he dicho que vaya a….

-¡Hasta luego, Nick!

-CLICK-

Phoenix se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y con cara de desconcierto absoluto. Su entusiasta ayudante había interpretado que la iba a llevar al Lago Gourd para… ¿conseguir un la firma de un actor disfrazado de un héroe de la tele?

Suspiró. A veces Maya era tan infantil…pero lo peor de todo es que a él le tocaba siempre acompañarla en sus caprichos. Aunque la verdad era (y esto nunca lo admitiría delante de ella) que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que la chica le pidiera. A pesar de que eso significara ir un sábado a las ocho de la mañana y tragarse un espectáculo para niños pequeños.

Por lo que, bostezando, se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y preparar lo que prometía ser un agitado día con Maya Fey.

* * *

-Llegas tarde- lo reprendió la joven cuando Phoenix llegó a su altura en la calle.

-Tampoco es que haya podido cambiarme más deprisa. Y además…- el abogado se interrumpió en medio de la frase cuando se detuvo a observar con más detenimiento a su pareja, olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin entender que le pasaba.

-Tu ropa…-señaló él- Es …distinta.

Casi siempre que había visto a Maya, esta llevaba el taje de médium que la caracterizaba, pero aquella mañana se había vestido de otra manera totalmente distinta. Llevaba una blusa combinada con unos pantalones cortos y Phoenix no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le sentaba el cambio.

-Ah, es eso. Bueno, no voy a llevar a un acto del Samurai de Acero mi uniforme de acolita ¿no?- sonrió la chica, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma- ¿Te gusta?

-Te queda …muy bien- farfulló él, notando como se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Qué le pasaba para ponerse así de nervioso?

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

Phoenix asintió y ambos se subieron al autobús que acababa de llegar. El viaje no fue excesivamente largo, y durante el trayecto Maya le iba comentando en qué iba a consistir el espectáculo, qué personajes iban a salir y le ponía al tanto acerca de los últimos episodios de la serie. Phoenix asentía con la cabeza, sin prestar demasiada atención. Le daba un poco igual que fuera a salir la princesa rosa con su golpe de espada o que fuera a ejecutar el propio samurai su famoso golpe definitivo-mortal-que acaba con todos los malos que se le pongan delante.

Phoenix miró por la ventana distraídamente. Seguro que aquello iba a resultar de lo más aburrido.

* * *

-Bueno, Nick… ¿Qué opinas ahora?

Phoenix miró el escenario que se alzaba enfrente a él con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Cómo diablos podía haber tanta gente esperando para ver _eso_? En una de las explanadas del parque, junto a los merenderos, habían colocado una especie de teatro al aire libre, con telón incluido y una multitud de personas se agolpaban en torno a él. Además de eso, habían puesto sillas para que los espectadores pudieran ver el espectáculo que se avecinaba.

-Venga, Nick, vamos a coger sitio antes de que se ocupen todos los asientos.

-Ah…bueno…

-Tendremos la oportunidad de ver actuar al propio samurai de acero en directo- aplaudió Maya con estrellitas en los ojos mientras se sentaban- ¿no estás ilusionado?

-Eh… no es exactamente la palabra.

-Va a haber un espectáculo primero- interrumpió la chica, sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decir su compañero- Según este panfleto, el samurai actuará en directo y luego firmará autógrafos. ¡Qué bien!

-V-vale, no hace falta ponerse así- murmuró Phoenix tratando de calmar un poco a Maya que estaba dando botes en su silla. Luego se encogió de hombros- Oye…Maya…tú sabes que el samurai que va a actuar hoy no es real ¿verdad?- preguntó con cuidado.-Quiero decir, que es solo un actor, y que no es el de verdad.

Maya saltó casi al instante.

-¡NIIIIIIIIIICK! ¿¡Como puedes decir esas cosas!

-S-solo estoy diciendo que no…

-Mamá…- interrumpió de pronto una voz por detrás. Phoenix se volvió para encontrarse con un niño, de unos 6 años que estaba de la mano de su madre y lo miraba con ojos llorosos.- ¿E-es verdad lo que dice este señor? ¿No voy a ver al verdadero samurai? ¿Es mentira?- añadió sollozando. Su madre dirigió a Phoenix una mirada asesina antes de inclinarse para dar unas palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo.

-No, claro que no, hijo. Este es el verdadero samurai, ya verás cómo va a derrotar a todos los malos. Pero vámonos de aquí ya.

Phoenix no sabía donde meterse.

-Buena la has liado, Nick.- lo reprendió Maya señalándole con el dedo de forma acusadora.- Has hecho llorar a ese pobre niño ¿te parece bonito?

-Yo sólo…- tartamudeó Phoenix levantando las manos en el aire- N-no era mi intención…

-Lo niños adoran al Samurai de Acero. No puedes ir por ahí destrozando las ilusiones de los niños cuando te de la gana. Para ellos, el Samurai de Acero representa la gloria, los sueños, un modelo a seguir, el héroe que todos quieren ser- esto último lo dijo con un tono tan solemne que ni siquiera Phoenix pensó en reírse.

Caramba. Quién iba a pensar que sería Maya la que le estaría dando lecciones-

Pero el espectáculo ya estaba a punto de comenzar

* * *

Después de media hora de show, Maya seguía aplaudiendo como si acabaran de empezar. A Phoenix, en cambio, le estaba costando seguir el argumento. Por lo que parecía, unos malhechores habían entrado en el castillo de Neo Old Tokio y habían raptado nada más y nada menos que a la Princesa Rosa, aunque esto bien poco le importaba al abogado.

-Decidme, chicos…- tronó el Samurai desde lo alto del escenario dirigiéndose al público mientras blandía su lanza.- ¿Sabéis por donde se han ido esos malvados?

-¡Por allí!- contestó un coro de voces de niños y niñas, señalando hacia la derecha. Phoenix rodó los ojos. Aquello era absurdo.

-Oooooh….¡Gracias por vuestra ayuda!- agradeció el Samurai con un exagerado gesto teatral – Pero yo solo no voy a poder con todos ellos…¡necesito la ayuda de uno de vosotros!

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEN!

-Veamos… ¿quién es el adecuado para ayudarme a salvar a la Princesa?- preguntó en voz alta el guerrero, paseando la vista por el público. De pronto señaló con el dedo- ¡Tú!

-….

-….

-….

-¡Nick!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Cómo que "que pasa"!- Maya le propinó un fuerte codazo e hizo un gesto hacia el escenario- ¡Te ha escogido a ti!

-¿Qué?

Phoenix miró a todos los lados con aspecto desesperado. No, aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía estar pasando. Definitivamente, tenía que ser un sueño o una especie de pesadilla. ¿Pero entonces por qué no se despertaba de una vez?

-Venga, Nick…¡Todo el mundo está esperando!

-P-p-p-pero yo n-no quiero ir- balbuceó él tratando de encontrar un sitio al que poder huir.

-Qué envidia me das, Nick- suspiró Maya antes de darle un tremendo empujón que lo lanzó casi hasta el mismo borde del improvisado teatro. Y de pronto y sin saber muy bien como, Phoenix se encontró encima del escenario con una multitud de caras infantiles mirándole con expectación.

Entonces el Samurai se acercó hasta él con aspecto grandilocuente puso una mano en su hombro.

-E-esto… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que ayudarme a detener a esos malvados. Cuando ellos aparezcan, debes de detenerles mientras yo rescato a la Princesa. ¡Pero ahora tengo que ir a coger mi lanza!

-¿Qué? ¿Y-y cómo se supone que hago eso? ¡Espere!

Pero el Samurai acababa de desaparecer tras el decorado con un giro de su capa.

Inmediatamente después, un grupo de actores salieron de un lateral: eran un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, con máscaras cubriendo sus caras y en medio de ellos un mejer que llevaba un traje rosa.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar.

-¡Son los malos! ¡Son los malos!

-¡Detenlos Nick!- se oyó un grito por encima de las voces de los niños- ¡Van a conseguir escapar con la princesa!

Phoenix se quedó parado, con cara de no entender ni un pimiento de lo que pasaba. Así que, como no tenía de idea de lo que hacer, dijo lo que siempre decía cuando se quedaba en blanco.

-¡PROTESTO!

Los malos se quedaron clavados en su sitio. El Samurai irrumpió en escena dando un salto y blandiendo su lanza a diestro y siniestro. Phoenix se vio atrapado en una pelea de tipos disfrazados. Levantó los brazos para cubrirse y cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos estaba en el suelo con Maya a su lado

-¡GUAU, Nick, eso ha sido increíble!

-Urgh…gracias, Maya.

-En todo caso, mucho mejor que en los juicios.- rió Maya.- ¡Ha sido genial!

Y entonces lo abrazó de pronto. Phoenix dio un respingo pero luego sonrió. Después de todo…no había estado tan mal.

* * *

-¡Mira Nick! Hay muchas barcas en el lago- exclamó Maya señalando con el dedo en aquella dirección, al tiempo que tiraba del brazo a Phoenix.

-Um…

-Nick… ¿podemos?

-¿Montar en una? Ah, es verdad, tú nunca has ido en barca ¿no?-. Preguntó recordando de pronto cuando Maya le había confesado que nunca había subido en una barca y él le había prometido que cuando acabara el caso, irían a subirse a una- Bueno, si quieres subir, por mí no hay problema.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo ella dando una palmada- ¡Vamos!

Y así es como, después de pagar el alquiler de la barca, los dos se subieron en una de las barcas bancas que flotaban en el lago y comenzaron a remar.

-Ooooh- que chulo- exclamó la chica viendo como se iban deslizando por la superficie del agua.- Eh, Nick ¿es cansado remar?

-Bueno, un poco… ¿quieres probar tú?

-¡Si!- asintió ella lanzándose hacia delante para coger los remos.

Phoenix soltó una carcajada al ver como la chica intentaba manejarlos, sin ningún tipo de éxito. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que la barca fuera en círculos y no parecía que fuera a conseguir arreglarlo por más que estuviera agitando los remos.

-N-no vale… ¡No hay quien maneje estos chismes!- murmuró ella enfadada tras varios minutos de intentos frustrados, cruzando los brazos irritada.

-Olvídalo. Si no has montado nunca en barca, el lógico que no sepas remar.- se encogió Phoenix de hombros ocupando su posición original.

-Anda mira eso Nick ¡Peces!- aplaudió Maya olvidando de pronto su indignación y señalando hacia el agua- Estoy segura que ese se parece a Edgeworth.

-¿A…Edgeworth? ¿Un pez?- preguntó incrédulo Phoenix, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿de donde sacas eso?

-Sí, tiene su misma mirada.- afirmó ella dando distraídamente otro mordisco a su hamburguesa

Decidiendo que era mejor no tocar más ese tema, Phoenix simplemente desvió la vista.

-Oye, hablando de Edwergoth ¿recuerdas el caso que investigamos sobre su supuesto asesinato hace ya un año?- preguntó de pronto la chica con los ojos brillantes.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Sí, fue muy emocionante ¡sobre todo cuando fuimos a interrogar al encargado de las barcas, que creía que llevaba un restaurante y nosotros éramos sus hijos!

-Ah, cierto- concedió Phoenix con una sonrisa- Y luego me tocó interrogar a su loro…

-Creo que era lora.- matizó Maya con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Phoenix la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No creo ni que exista esa palabra- señaló él.

Maya fue a decir algo (posiblemente a protestar de nuevo) pero de pronto un enorme pez rojo abrió su bocaza y mordió la hamburguesa que la chica sostenía distraídamente a escasos centímetros del agua. La joven dio un respingo en la barca pero se volvió rápidamente hacia el pez gritando

-¡Oye tú! ¡Devuélveme mi hamburguesa!- vociferó tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_**Unos cuantos minutos después…**_

-Desde luego…-suspiró Phoenix negando con la cabeza- Eres imposible ¡Mira que saltar tras un pez tratando de esa manera!

-N-no s-salté tras el pez- negó Maya entre estornudos. Estaba empapada y ahora tiritaba mientras se estaban secando, sentados en el césped- S-solo fui a recuperar mi hamburguesa y perdí el equilibrio… ¡At-achís!

Phoenix optó por dejar de discutir.

-Y oye… ¿¡Tú por qué no te tiraste a salvarme!- lo acusó Maya de pronto, mirándole enfadada.- ¡podría haberme ahogado!

Phoenix cruzó los brazos.

-Primero: No te estabas ahogando. Segundo: no parabas de chillar y moverte sin parar, seguro que si te hubiera intentado ayudar hubiera acabado yo en el fondo del lago. Y tercero y más importante…¡Estabas cerca de la orilla! ¡Te podrías haber puesto de pie sin más problemas!

-Ya claro, no lo intentes arreglar ahora.- refunfuñó ella haciendo un mohín. Phoenix se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de no desesperarse.

Maya permaneció en silencio durante unos pocos minutos. Luego se volvió para mirar a Phoenix

-Sabes Nick… la verdad es que hoy has hecho algunas tonterías. Has hecho llorar a un niño, has ayudado al samurai de acero y no me has rescatado cuando esta a punto de ahogarme.- Phoenix abrió la boca para protestar pero Maya levantó el dedo advirtiéndole que la dejara continuar.- Pero si lo pienso un poco…me doy cuenta de que lo has hecho porque yo te pedí que me acompañaras hoy, así que casi podría decirse que lo has hecho por mí.

Phoenix la miró asombrado, sin saber que decir.

-En definitiva, Nick…gracias por este día- concluyó ella ampliando su sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besarle suavemente en la mejilla.

Phoenix se quedó de piedra, con los ojos desorbitados. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su cara se puso roja y tuvo que girarse a toda prisa para que Maya no lo notara.

¿por qué esa reacción?

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Miró a Maya de reojo, que estaba mirando al lago con expresión ausente. Había sido un día de locos… pero si era Maya quien estaba con él, no podía evitar pensar que había merecido la pena.

* * *

**_Bueno! pues ya se acabó. No sé si he conseguido haceros reír, pero con que en algún momento os haya sacado una sonrisa, para mí es suficiente. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, agradecería que me dejaraís un review para comentar. Así que sin más dilación me despido.  
_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
_**


End file.
